Derek davenport
Derek davenport is a project in the secret militiary base 71.He is a geneticaly engenireed superhuman.First designated Project-KD.He is currently 18 years old.He is also bionic but not made by marcuses dad like Marcus nor by Donald like Adam Bree Chase he was made by scientists at Base 71. He was found by Adam Bree and Chase when they went on a mission to infilltrate Base 71 they found Derek he told them he was bionic and showed them his bionic power and when at the lab the entire family got to know him better He is the oldest at 18 years.and they decide that he could live with them.He sleeps in a capsule like adam bree and chase and os part of the team and goes on missions with them.He becomes like a brother to adam bree and chase and leo and son to donald and tasha just like adam bree and chase did to tasha and leo.He attends Mission Creek high with adam bree and chase and Leo he is a senior.He resembles Jimmy hudson the son of wolverine from marvel comics except with out the adamantium claws and he has brown hair.He is portrayed by Shane harper Personality He is portrayed responsible, cool,a bit cocky and fun.He likes to hit on girls and play sports hes on the mission creek high football team and enjoys playing pranks and takes people like Leo not to seriously. And beacuse hes on the football team they dont so much pick on Leo.And is a bit hotheaded but he will step up for his frends and siblings.Even though he was not created by davenport like the trio Adam Bree and Chase still look on him as a sibling and Leo looks on him as a brother as well eddy likes him a liitle likes him a little bit more than the others.His catchprase is "Im gonna kick your butt and then chew bubble gum beacuse im AWSOME!" thats were that cockyness is.But hes a really nice person. Powers and Abilities *Super Healing:He can heal from injurys that even bionics cant he heals a cut 5 milisecunds.He can heal from virtualy anything. *Martial arts:He is extremly well trained and skilled in martial arts tought by one of the best american army martial artists he is a 3 degree black belt in aikido he can take on donald and win. *Magnetism app:Turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. *Super durability:Lasers that would normaly kill humans only stun him he can take adams super strong punch and be winded. *Infrared vision:He can see heat signatures in the dark and and heat signatures through walls etc... *Power mimicking:He can mimick any ability he sees and stores it in his power gallery and then he can use those powers.Powers mimicked so far: **Heat vision (mimicked):He can shoot concentrated heat rays from his eyes.They are the same as Adams except his is a little less intense in colour. **Override app (mimicked):Its the same as Chases override app.Except he can take control of Eddy too. *Geo leaping: In "Parallel Universe," Mr. Davenport reveals to Derek one of his newly uploaded abilities as they attempted to escape. Leo molecularly transports himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination. * Time freezing:He can stop time for as long as he wants everything and everybody that he wants arent frozen but everyone else is. *Electrical generation:He harnesses statical electricity from his surrondings and utilize it in waryes ways original idea of utilizeing was to create lightning bolts.This applys to: **Utilize static to make a force field out of lightning it resembles Chases but its yellow and it electrocutes people or burns things. **Utilize static to make a shrunken version of the lightning force field and use it as a weapon to throw. **Utilize static to make lightning grenades they are like Adams plasma grenades except yellow and they fry things adams destroys things. **utilize static in his eyebals to make and shoot out concentrated rays of electricity and it fryes thing and electrocutes them it starts at 530woltz. *Bravery:Derek is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, reguardless of the potential cost to himself. *.Expirience:He is shown to be the most experienced Lab Rat before the davenports found him he was a top spy for the england and american agencys.He can take on adam bree and chase and win with ease. Glitches *Geo leaping:Sometimes his geo leping glitches and leaps him constantly to a random location not the one he had in mind. *Electrical generation:When Derek gets over excited his electrical generation glitches and he harnesses static and then bursts a pulse of electricity that knocks back enything in its path and fryes and electrocutes enything in its path. *Infrared vision:When derek gets angry his infrared vision glitches and sees everything red that means he doesnt distinguish anything from anything and anyone from anyone. Trivia *The lab rats and the evil lab rats fought three times once the first time all of them were introduced,second showdown and third Derek was also with the lab rats only the third time.He had enough watching of his siblings and donald get beat. He used it and fired a lightning bolt that was 1000gigawaths.And fryed the evil lab rats circutry but not the brain they were in medication for a month. *He calls Leo "Shortstack" which angers Leo and jumps piggy back on Derek and Derek says whatch it littke man you don't wanna get electrocuted do you hinting that he might generate electricity. *He defeated all three evil Lab Rats alone. *He was struck by Cameron's Shatter blast and survived and healed in few minutes due to super healing. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Bionic Category:Students Category:Lab Rats